narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chūgo Omu/Fanon Canon
| affiliation = Chogakure, , | team = Team Five | partner = Aoi Hozuki, Raiden Narukami | clan = | family = Unnamed father (presumed deceased), Unnamed mother (deceased) | rank = | registration = K1-3750 | academy age = 12 | chunin age = 14 (tentative) | occupation = Student | nature type = | jutsu = Fire Release Stream | tools = | other = Expert }} '''Chūgo Omu' (苧六中御, Omu Chūgo) is a from Chogakure. He is currently a member of Team Five, one of the from (despite being from the ). His goal is to pass the exam and become a so he can complete more missions in his home village. Background Chūgo’s father was from a small town in the Land of Fire, and was a member of an unknown clan that specialized in the Fire Release. For unknown reasons, (although it is assumed he had used a forbidden jutsu) he was criminalized and banished from his village, ostracized from his clan forever. By chance the village he came from was destroyed a few years later, and the entire clan was wiped out, leaving him the sole survivor. However, by that time he had become a missing-nin, and since he hated his clan gloried in the news of their defeat. After wandering through many lands he eventually met Chūgo’s mother in the Land of Wind. Dissatisfied with her life in Sunagakure, and becoming enchanted with the adventurous life led by a criminal, she somewhat naively fell in love with him and became a missing-nin herself. Although he was a man of few words and never verbally admitted it, he loved her deeply as well. Chūgo was born a few years later. However, an unfortunate series of events occurred in which his father was killed and his mother was forced to flee. She was able to evade her pursuers for nearly four days before she was mortally wounded in a battle with an unknown shinobi. Miraculously she was able to reach Chogakure (苧隠れの里, Village Hidden in the Ramie) before she died, leaving Chūgo in the care of Jinsei Endo, the Jōnin that found her. Because of this neither Jinsei nor Chūgo has any knowledge of his parents aside from the assumption that his mother was from the Land of Wind, as even Chūgo’s birth name was lost after his mother's death. At first the village was undecided as to what should be done with the orphan, and some suggested that he should be sent to Tanigakure in order to be raised at the Academy. However, feeling a certain obligation to the woman who had placed her child in his hands, Jinsei offered to raise Chūgo himself, and the village leader agreed. Since Jinsei and his wife were unable to have children of their own, Chūgo quickly became a son to them. Even as a child Chugo possessed a relatively high amount of chakra, and under the personal instruction of Jinsei soon became skilled in basic ninjutsu and taijutsu techniques. This was to have grave consequences however, as at about the age of ten Chugo became overconfident and attempted to use a fire-based jutsu prematurely. During the accident Chūgo was severely harmed, and he still has a scar from the burns over his heart. In order to prevent further damage, and blaming himself for the incident, Jinsei temporarily sealed away Chugo’s fire release until he became stronger and had greater control over his chakra, promising to release the seal when Chūgo became a Chūnin. Unknown to Jinsei is the fact that, ever since the accident, Chūgo’s fear of his own fire release has been steadily growing. Even with the seal he discovered that he was capable of using flame-based jutsu, and the fact that even the seal may not be able to protect him terrifies him. In reality, he dreads becoming a Chūnin, and will only use his fire jutsu as a very last resort. Personality At his core, Chūgo is a determined individual who fiercely cares for those who are important to him, and will not hesitate in putting his life on the line to protect those he considers to be his family. He has strong moral standards and can generally instinctively tell if someone can be trusted or not. Although he enjoys fighting he will not push an opponent to unreasonable lengths, and is usually fair-minded and empathetic to those he defeats. Typically he is mellow and composed, and will not respond to the taunts or antagonizing of an opponent unless seriously provoked or threatened. When that happens his true determinism shows through and he will fight without a shred of hesitation, fully committed and not backing down until the objective has been met. However, above all his most defining characteristic is his apathy. Most people consider Chūgo to be abrasive simply due to his lack of care in any subject or person he deems irrelevant. Indifferent and insensitive, he will only show interest in something that poses a challenge to him. This often makes him appear to have drastic and erratic mood swings, as he will be completely uncaring one moment and intensely excited the next. However, he will generally continue to suppress his passion so he still gives the impression of being “chronically apathetic,” which could create an advantage in a fight. In reality, the true origins of his uncaring nature run much deeper, as apathy is a natural response to disappointment, dejection, and stress. His indifference allows him to forget about negative feelings, which allows him to cope with his past as well as holding more current applications. Another advantage is that he is generally unfazed in threatening situations, barely batting an eye even when witnessing intense displays of power. This is not to say that he does not experience fear, but rather that he is able to suppress his fear with indifference. There are hints that his apathy has a more negative cause, one rooted in fatalism; although his philosophy in this regard seems to be contradictory and currently undetermined. Chūgo is keenly interested in the art of combat, and trains diligently in order to increase his skills and stamina. He has great respect for his jonin instructor, and since the man raised him he considers him to be his father. Curiously, he does not exhibit his hallmark apathy for anything assigned by his teacher, completing his tasks and assignments with a certain amount of keen diligence and effort. When asked about his motivations for this, he simply stated that it was his duty, as he “owed a debt” to the jonin. He is also greatly interested in invention and experimentation. Chūgo enjoys discovering the mechanics of how something works, and possesses a certain amount of skill in improving or creating new processes for an object or a result. This is most evident in the way in which he has modified nearly all of his weapons arsenal, as well as the way he customizes his battle techniques to better suit his needs. He also holds a certain interest in constructing traps, which began as a hobby when he was younger and has just recently been realized as a potential for battle. Perhaps due to his innovative mindset, he is killed in analyzing the methods and mechanics of an opponent’s attacks, which is a great aid to him in combat. Relationships *'Aoi Hozuki:' Chūgo was first introduced to Aoi when the latter found him and Raiden fighting in the forest outside of Kirigakure. At first Chūgo found him to be haughty and interfering, but gradually came to see Aoi as simply reserved and pragmatic. While he respects his intelligence and leadership, he wishes Aoi would allow him more room to work within his specialty, and feels as though he had been subjugated to a mere “back-up” position. Nevertheless the two of them think somewhat similarly, and as such he is able to quickly understand Aoi’s plans in battle and adjust accordingly to accommodate them. *'Raiden Narukami:' If Chūgo considers Aoi to be “interfering,” then he sees Raiden as completely meddlesome and intrusive. While he originally found Raiden’s taunts and attempts to establish a rivalry amusing and ineffective, he started to take him seriously after Raiden demonstrated skill in archery. To Chūgo this was a clear challenge, and while he may still appear bored and disinterested with Raiden’s pretentious insults and impulsive attempts to egg him on, he took up their rivalry with a certain degree of seriousness. Chūgo will not directly respond to Raiden, but he will provoke him by using various forms of traps, ignoring him, or subtly inserting affronts to Raiden’s pride in conversation. He often calls Raiden “wolf-boy” and his companion Raijūmaru “mutt.” Nevertheless, Chūgo is deeply appreciative of the strength Raiden lends to the team, and would support him in an instant if such a situation ever arose. He inwardly believes Raiden would do the same for him, despite his initial attempt to seriously harm him, so while their fights and arguments may appear entirely contentious and heated at first glance, in reality he would consider Raiden to be a friend. Appearance Chūgo is a tall, lanky young man with tan skin and -colored hair. His height is one of his most notable features as despite only being fourteen, he is already taller than most of his peers (his teammates included). Unfortunately this causes him to stand out, and he can be somewhat clumsy outside of combat situations. Although his frame is rather slight, the majority of his body mass is composed of wiry muscle. This means he does have a great deal of physical strength, but his metabolism is also very high, possibly accounting for his need to consume large amounts of food. It is also assumed that has difficulty in maintaining his body heat in cold environs. Even though it is considered out-dated and rather disrespectful, Chūgo wears the headband formerly used by Shinobi from Chogakure, as opposed to the official headband of Tanigakure. His attire is somewhat simple, consisting of a black pair of the standard sandals and white cloth calve wraps, interrupted by three thick black bands around his lower legs, green cargo trousers with large pockets slightly above each knee, a utility belt and leg holster, a chest strap (for his fuma shuriken), a black sleeveless T-shirt, and a pair of fingerless black gloves with metal plates on the back of the hand. His hair is thick and unkempt, often falling over his face, although his headband keeps it out of his eyes. He has a rounded jaw line with a sharp, square chin, a small nose, and thick tapering eyebrows. Perhaps due to his somewhat apathetic bearing, his eyes appear incredibly dark and slightly “dead,” becoming more dim each time his disinterest in a matter shows. Equipment *'Scrolls:' Chu uses this to store both his crossbow as well as extra ammunition, including kunai, shuriken, and bolts for his crossbow, which are stored in four spare quivers. He keeps his scrolls in a pouch on his utility belt. *'Exploding Tags:' He carries a sizeable stack of these at all times, most often attaching them to kunai or his crossbow bolts to create a ranged barrage of explosions. He has also been known to employ them in ambush type situations, and has shown unusual and creative application of the tags. **'Grenades:' A tight roll of innumerable exploding tags contained in a metal canister, with extra metal shards in the external lining of the grenade to increase damage. It took long and dangerous experimentation to discover a proper ratio for the amount of tags, and as they are extremely volatile Chugo only carries five with him at any one time. They can be detonated from a distance using the Snake hand signal, but they also contain a timed fuse that cannot be extinguished by normal methods. The delay allows them to be thrown or planted without immediately detonating, giving them an advantage over grenades constructed with kunai and exploding tags. The blast area is immense and immediate, leaving little time for the target to escape. *'Smoke Bombs:' Contained in small canisters, they create a cloud of basic, non-harmful smoke when detonated. They are typically used to blind opponents and make them easier to attack, or to mask his own actions. *'Flash Bombs:' Used for diversions, creating a blinding light when they detonate. As Chūgo has modified their appearance to look exactly like his grenades, they can further misdirect an opponent, causing them to over-compensate. *'Shuriken:' Kept in the holster around his upper thigh, these are his most commonly used projectiles for mid-ranged attacks. *'Kunai:' He does not employ kunai as frequently as shuriken, and most often uses them in conjunction with exploding tags. *'Makibishi:' Small, sharp objects that are mainly used to inhibit someone from walking in a certain direction or area. *'Trench Knife:' Worn in a holster on his fuma shuriken’s chest strap. *'Radio Headset:' Allows for communication between Chugo and his team by sending electromagnetic waves with frequencies below the visible light spectrum to transmit signals, the unique channel of which allows important information to be communicated safely. *'Military Rations Pills:' Special pills that replenish one's chakra and nourish the body, as they are composed of powerful stimulants and nutrients. The ones Chugo carry are not full strength, although they can help restore or boost energy levels. They were given to him by Jinsei before he left for the exams. *'First-Aid Kit:' Stored in a pouch on his belt, it contains basic medical tools such as healing salve, a few common antidotes, and bandages. *'Wire:' Most often used in the construction of traps and ambush situations. He keeps a coil of considerable length stored in a scroll. *'Binoculars:' Kept in a pouch on his belt, these allow him to scope out distant objects. They also have certain night vision capabilities, which is a function that runs on batteries. Using a conversion device that uses both camera technology and a magnification jutsu, light is amplified by the binoculars, allowing a certain degree of nocturnal vision, although it is rather primitive at this stage. *'Tracking Device:' After studying the technology behind radio sets and satellites, Chugo worked to combine the two forms into one device that could allow him to track a target over a distance. Using a small magnetic receptor that is attached to the person of the target, the mother device (which resembles a handheld radio receiver) transmits a satellite signal to the chip. Using this device he can monitor their speed, distance, and even fluctuations in chakra levels, although aside from this the technology is rather limited. Abilities Despite his lean frame, Chūgo possesses a surprising amount of physical strength and stamina. He is an agile fighter, using his height and flexibility to his advantage. He also has extremely sharp reflexes, and by predicting an opponent’s movements he can dodge or react to most basic physical attacks in time to avoid injury. While demonstrating an impressive level of expertise in taijutsu, especially for a genin, Chūgo’s true specialization lies in bukijutsu. A skilled weapons expert, he employs his fuma shuriken in all three ranges of combat to counter and attack an adversary, as well as using the blade as a focus for his wind release techniques. He generally tries to reserve his ninjutsu for the last moment possible in order to surprise an opponent, relying on his physical prowess to support him until that point. Above all, his style of fighting is defined by speed, accuracy, and innovation. Taijutsu The most defining aspect of Chūgo’s Taijutsu is power. As hand-to-hand combat is executed by directly accessing physical and mental energy and applying it through stamina and strength, it is generally much quicker to utilize than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Acceleration is key, and this is achieved through cutting down the amount of time it takes to go from a completely relaxed state to a high-speed strike as quickly as possible. As a result, the style of fighting employed by Chūgo focuses on accelerating his attacks into an opponent in order to reach an instant stop, where all of his energy is transferred into the target like a shockwave in an explosive release of full-body power. This is most apparent in the characteristic “snapping” strikes and kicks that he uses to punch holes in an opponent’s defense and overwhelm them. His techniques are versatile and, because he does not release energy until an exact moment of impact, he is able to conserve energy and fight for longer periods of time. His fighting movements combine breathing, striking, and defensive techniques to suit nearly any situation, emphasizing speed, strength, and creativity. Although he predominantly uses direct striking movements such as punching, kicking, knee and elbow blows, along with some penetrating hand techniques, he is also skilled in grappling, unbalancing, throwing, choking, locks, and restraints. If applied with enough force, these can even dislocate an opponent’s joints, although it is unlikely that he has reached that level of skill yet. Most impressive is his ability to target an adversary’s weaknesses, hitting pressure points and nerve bundles to increase damage and quickly incapacitate an opponent. This can be difficult as it requires a great deal of stamina and focus. However, his greatest limitations as a Genin is his sloppy technique. Seemingly a characteristic of his apathetic mindset, he does not put a lot of effort into refining his strikes or attacks. As long as they are fast and land where he wants them to land, he gives little thought to form or balance, and as a result his style is rather sloppy. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Chūgo has a great deal of technical skill in the use of handheld weapons, often using the art in conjunction with his ninjutsu and, to a certain extent, his taijutsu. Although the technique is yet perfected, he has been known to infuse his weapons, especially his shuriken, with wind-based chakra to increase the speed and potential damage of the projectiles. Because of the versatility of his arsenal, he can employ bukijutsu in a vast array of techniques. As a weapons-user Chūgo focus on mainly long-range attacks, although his fuma shuriken can be employed in mid- to close-ranged combat as well. He has excellent marksmanship and has incredibly accurate aim, adjusting for such factors as direction, speed, the line of motion and trajectory in order to hit his target. Using his wind-based jutsu, he can redirect and increase the speed of his weapons mid-flight, and as such he rarely, if ever, misses. Shurikenjutsu Undoubtedly, Chugo’s greatest skill in any area of combat is his use of shurikenjutsu. Despite only being at the level of a genin, he is able to expertly maneuver his fuma shuriken, capable of spinning and throwing it at extremely high speeds. Over the course of his training, he has discovered or developed many innovative techniques that can be used with both his normal and fuma shuriken, such as altering the trajectory of the projectiles or redirecting the attacks to catch an opponent off-guard. His fuma shuriken is unique in that he does not seal it into a scroll, instead carrying it on his back in order to remove it in an instant should the situation call for a swift attack or counter. After some experimentation he was able to alter the shuriken, installing a special core of chakra in the weapon that specifically matches the wavelength of two magnets contained in his gloves. When he activates the magnets with chakra, he can instantly pull the shuriken to himself, allowing him to retrieve the weapon from great distances. The attraction of the chakra-initiated magnets is strong enough so that the shuriken can even be pulled from an object it was formerly imbedded in, such as a wall or the ground. Obviously, this technique holds offensive potential as well. Although he mainly uses sheer accuracy and wind-jutsu to enhance and manipulate his projectiles, he also utilizes a few shuriken-specifc jutsu: *' :' A simple technique in which one shuriken is layered on top of the other and thrown simultaneously. Depending on whether or not the enemy’s attention can be drawn away from the lower “shadowing” shuriken, it can prove its absolute efficiency. (D-rank). *' :' Another basic technique in which an elastic, durable translucent string or wire is attached to a shuriken so the user can alter its path after having thrown it. Chugo does not normally use this technique for redirection, preferring wind-jutsu for that purpose, but has shown other applications of this technique involving the attachment of a line to the projectile, as depending on performance the possible tactics can be infinite. (D-rank). *' :' A technique that involves aiming multiple shuriken or kunai one precise spot. First chakra is released from his hand over an area within which he can maintain the shuriken in suspension, and with a simple hand movement, usually the snake seal, he is able to fire all the blades at once. He most frequently employs this technique with his Gale Palm technique in order to deliver an incredibly swift barrage of shuriken to blindside an opponent. (C-ranked). Kyūjutsu is a rare technique among ninja, especially in the modern era. It requires a great deal of precision and aim to attack targets from long-range. Although he does not use traditional archery, Chūgo is skilled in the use of a . Technically considered a firearm —not a bow— the crossbow allows him to silently and powerfully fire distance attacks at an opponent. His crossbow is equipped with a scope and is minimalist in design, and is sleek black in color. As Chūgo is left-eyed dominant, the firearm is oriented for that side. Although he typically uses normal bolts, he has also been known to wrap exploding tags around the shaft of the bolt in order to add additional damage. He can also attach a rope to the bolts to use them as grappling hooks. Kayakujutsu Used mainly in conjunction with his bukijutsu, Chūgo is skilled in the use of explosives. He often attaches explosive tags to weapons (usually a kunai or his crossbow bolts) in order to make them deadlier. He can also combine kayakujutsu with his ninjutsu to form techniques. One particularly dangerous application is to use his taijutsu in order to get close enough to place a tag on the person of his opponent. He can then detonate this tag from a distance, and if not addressed immediately this results in grave damage to the body of his adversary. Nature Transformation : Chūgo is most proficient in wind-based jutsu, and his level of skill in wind release is comparable to his skill in taijutsu. While most of his techniques are considered to be C-rank, he has gained enough power to use a few B-rank attacks, which is impressive considering the fact that he is only a genin. Wind Release is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible, and consists of mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation, and wind-natured chakra can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. *' :' A simple technique that compresses and transforms wind into a powerful gale when the user claps their hands together. Chūgo uses the technique to propel projectile weapons forward with incredibly speed and power, increasing the technique's ability to wound or even kill several times. (C-rank). *' :' By forming a projected blade of wind that is capable of easily cutting through thick objects, Chūgo can greatly enhance the cutting power of his fūma shuriken. When the shuriken is rotated at high speeds, the "blade of wind" will curve and wrap around the spinning weapon, creating what Chūgo has referred to as his "buzz-saw technique." However, since it's flight pattern can be difficult to control, the technique is rather unpredictable in application. (est. C-rank). *' :' By first initiating a series of hand seals and then spinning his fūma shuriken in front of him like a large disc, Chūgo can generate a vortex of wind in order to blast a target. Spinning his weapon serves two purposes, as he is able to both increase the force of the attack, as well as conserve chakra. This is argueably his strongest wind-release jutsu, and he uses it as a foundation for two other techniques. (est. C-rank). **' :' After catching an opponent in a vortex of wind, Chūgo launches a few explosive tags attached to kunai into the spiral, and as the flames from the explosion are fanned by the wind this technique becomes particularly dangerous upon detonation. (est. C-rank). **' :' A powerful wind technique that builds upon the basic wind vortex. By compressing a tornado-like mass of wind into a sphere of incredibly high density, Chūgo is able to raise the wind pressure to an incredibly high degree. Once it is released, the blast radius is huge, sweeping everyone hit by it off their feet. (B-rank). ***'Wind Barrier:' Instead of forming the compression of wind from the outside, Chūgo places himself at the center of the vortex and, spinning his fūma shuriken above his head, is able to close the tornado around him in an enveloping sphere. The walls of wind rotate at incredibly high speeds, meaning they are difficult if not impossible to be penetrated by most attacks. There is a small amount of space within the barrier, so he is also able to use his wind barrer to protect objects or persons other than himself. Although the barrier may normally take some time to form, by adding extra chakra he can greatly speed its formation. (est. B-rank) *'Wind Release: Flickering Lattice:' A high-speed movement that utilizes a combination of and Wind Release. By infusing wind-based chakra throughout his entire body, concentrating it into his limbs, Chūgo is able to gain immense speed that goes beyond what is normally possible while using Body Flicker. Mostly used in conjunction with his taijutsu, he can attack his opponent from multiple angles nearly instantaneously, and due to his wind-infused body he can increase the force of his blows to devastating impact. However, the technique puts a severe strain on his body, and he has stated that he is only able to maintain his incredibly high-speed state for a maximum of thirty seconds. After using the Flickering Lattice he becomes completely exhausted, and is unable to use ninjutsu (or even effective taijutsu) for a considerable length of time. Nevertheless, the technique enables him to move at impossible speeds, which makes it incredibly useful as a finishing attack. Chūgo himself has whimsically referred to it as his "all-or-nothing, one-hit kill." (A-rank). : Despite all indication to the contrary, Chūgo's more natural and dominant elemental nature transformation is fire. However, due to his past and fear of his own flame-based chakra abilities, he has suppressed this nature transformation and generally avoids using it at all costs. By moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach, he can release the flames in one sweeping, combustive attack via the lungs and mouth. The art of having the flames obey the user's will is considered outrageously difficult, and it is thus no small wonder that what little ability he does have in in the fire release often leads to wild, unpredictable, and incredibly damaging results. *'Fire Release Stream:' This is so far the only Flame Release technique Chūgo is known to be capable of channeling correctly. By gathering flame-based chakra in his lungs, he can release it in a wide, streaming blast through his mouth. More often than not, he releases too much energy at one time, which typically results in significant collateral damage and serious injury to himself and others. (C-rank). Chakra Chūgo has a naturally high level of chakra, allowing him to fight with more stamina and withstand the demands of his wind release techniques. For those who can see chakra, the color of Chūgo's chakra appears orange when released. However, he has a preponderance towards the yang element, and thus has a slight imbalance between the "physical" and "spiritual" aspects of his chakra, favoring the physical. This may account for his difficulty in using fire-based jutsu, despite the fact that fire is also an element associated with yang. Furthermore, since the majority of his chakra is actually associated with his Fire Release, and since he fears his fire abilities and thus suppresses them, he does not have access to much of his chakra. Nevertheless, due to his extensive training, he can exert precise control over his chakra in order to use wind jutsu. This also applies for other techniques that require a certain level of skill in basic chakra control, such as Genjutsu Dissipation, which works by applying a sudden surge of chakra into the affected person to break the spell, and a simple concealment technique that allows him to suppress and his chakra and blend into the surrounding environment in order to avoid being detected by an enemy. However, he has shown rather limited skill in both of these techniques, and cannot use chakra-based techniques while attempting to conceal his chakra, for the obvious reason that this would draw attention to his location. Aside from this he has difficulty in using unfamiliar jutsu, and has admitted that he is a slow learner when it comes to chakra control or manipulation, although this inhibition may be caused by his aforementioned subconscious suppression of his chakra. Like most shinobi, he possesses the basic ability to sense an incoming enemy or attack, but this appears to be the extent of his perception of chakra, except when another visibly emits it. Intelligence Despite his inherent apathy, one of Chūgo’s greatest assets is his keen, strategic mind. As an inventor who is constantly experimenting with complex systems and complicated engineering, he has exhibited a certain amount of creative genius. Although his grades suffered in the Academy, he is generally speaking intelligent enough to methodically outsmart and outmaneuver opponents in a combat situation. His tactical skills include the ability to analyze the mechanics of an opponent’s attacks, gauge his surroundings and detect deception. Observant and resourceful, he can quickly and thoroughly evaluate a situation, utilizing available data to anticipate enemy actions and formulate a plan of attack while calmly and indifferently making accurate decisions in moments of crises. Perhaps stemming from his apathetic nature, he is a highly adaptable individual, easily adjusting his plan or even switching tactics entirely in order to gain the advantage in a fight. However, the most telling aspect of his intellect is his avid interest in traps and ambushes, preferring to snare the opponent with misleading hints and false information in order to set them up for attack. Other Skills *'General E-rank and D-rank Techniques:' Chūgo learned most basic E-rank techniques while in the Academy, but did not take a true interest in them until he discovered their practical use in the formation of traps. He is proficient in the , , and , which he can use with an admirable amount of skill and without expending much chakra. He has also been known to use the , , and jutsu, although he is not as skilled in these areas, hardly ever using them outside of entrapment scenarious. With concentration, he is also able to use the , suggesting his control over his chakra has been steadily increasing since becoming a Genin. *'Generic Sealing Technique:' a standard use of fūinjutsu which allows Chūgo to summon various weapons and ammunition that have been stored away in scrolls. When needed, he simply activates the seal to release the stored items. Although he has not used any sealing technique in direct combat, he can release the scrolls in an instant. It is also assumed that he has some skill in storing the weapons, as he can seal away multiple or bulky objects into scrolls with little difficulty, although he seems to be incapable of sealing anything larger than a spare fūma shuriken. Plot Two months before the Chūnin Exams, Jinsei announces that Chūgo will be participating that year and begins to prepare him. At first Chūgo is hesitant to join, but after the training begins he eventually accepts his involvement as inevitable, although he is still uneasy over becoming a Chūnin. The training is long and arduous, ranging from memory drills for the written exam to field survival scenarios. At last Jinsei takes him to Tanigakure, where he sends Chūgo off with the three teams from the Land of Rivers. Unfortunately, as he is the tenth Genin from Tanigakure he is unable to join a team and must instead partner with an outside village upon reaching Kirigakure. After the teams are settled in, Chūgo disobeys orders and decides to explore the town on his own, as he is mainly still hungry even after dinner and in search of something to eat. He visits a local noodle shop, and later notices someone following him. Thinking it could be sabotage for the upcoming exams, sets a trap in an alley and waits. The Genin tracking him is Raiden Narukami, who falls into his trap. Chūgo questions Raiden regarding his purposes in following him, but Raiden frees himself from the trap and attacks. The ensuing fight leads them all the way to the outskirts of town, where they begin a midnight chase through the forest. Unfortunately, in the process Chūgo sets off an explosive tag, which alerts the Kirigakure Anbu of their position and shenanigans. Concerned for the reputation of his team, Aoi Hozuki tracks down Raiden and helps both him and Chūgo to escape from being discovered. As it turns out, one of their team’s members Chūgo owes them for keeping him out of the interrogation rooms of the Anbu, he joins them somewhat against his will. In the initial portion of the Chūnin Exams, Chūgo is one of the first Genin to correctly surmise the riddle comprising the first part of the exam. He is later seen with his team on a small tropical island, having been washed up in the chaos of their failed transport. He begins to plan out traps and survey their surroundings when they are attacked by a rival Genin Team in need of a Heaven or Earth scroll. While the team is not seen afterwards, it is assumed that Chūgo passed to the third stage of the exams.